Total Plush Island
This page isn't finished. DARPPPPPP Idea Total Plush Island was created on December 12th, 2013 on SuperBroski's 3DS with a host named Dennis. There were 8 seasons before SuperBroski lost the SD Card. In May, SuperBroski found the SD card and decided to cancel it all together. When Totally Not Drama was cancelled, SuperBroski came up with the idea for a new Total Plush Island. After wanting to continue Totally Not Drama after it's cancellation, he realized he deleted the theme song. So Total Plush Island was created with it's idea made on July 16th, 2014. Info 1: Stuff Total Plush Island was created on July 19th, 2014. The show had 2 episodes and 1 season. This is one of the only shows on SuperBroski with 1 day breaks between episodes before the episodes are even created. The other is Knuckles Talks. The show was cancelled on July 25th, 2014 due to video length problems. Characters *Returners From Totally Not Drama: **Mario - Voiced By SuperBroski **Luigi - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Peach - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Yoshi - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Sonic - Voiced By SuperBroski **Tails - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Koopa - Voiced By SuperBroski **Knuckles - Voiced By SuperBroski **Bowser - Voiced By SuperBroski **Pingu - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Daisy - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Toad - Voiced By SuperBroski **Cake - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Edward - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks *Newcomers: **Snivy - Voiced By SuperBroski **Red Yoshi - Voiced By SuperBroski **Creeper - Voiced By SuperBroski **Goomba - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Fennekin - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Dennis - Voiced By SuperBroski **Yellow Toad - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Froakie - Voiced By SuperBroski **Bowser JR - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **DK - Voiced By SuperBroski **Fire Mario - Voiced By SuperBroski **Scraps - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks *Others: **Chespin - Voiced By SuperBroski **Cookie - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Malleo - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Boo - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Dry Bones - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Petey - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks **Baby Mooshroom - Voiced By ShadeOfPinks Notice: ShadeOfPinks isn't a real YouTube account. It's my sister's placeholder name. Elimination Episode Info Coming soon... Trivia *Total Plush Island is a remake of Totally Not Drama. *Scraps originally wasn't supposed to be in Total Plush Island, but was a last minute add. **Although, he was put very quickly in the theme song thanks to ShadeOfPinks picking Least Important to Most Important to go in order. **Also, SuperBroski just picked randomly. *Yellow Toad was originally Blue Toad and was supposed to be voiced by SuperBroski. **The other characters supposed to be voiced by SuperBroski were Luigi, Daisy and Pingu. *John was supposed to be in Total Plush Island, but was forgotten and therefore never seen in Total Plush Island. **Koopa had a planned line to ask why John didn't come back and Chespin would of told him this line: "I don't know, I think he died from depression or something." These lines were never used due to Koopa and Goomba becoming best friends. *Sonic wasn't originally planned to be eliminated first. The other 3 picks were Snivy, DK and Mario. **Snivy wasn't eliminated because not as much people hate him, Mario wasn't because IDK and DK wasn't because he did nothing and therefore didn't deserve it. *Mario and Bowser were both supposed to be main antagonists, but the idea for both of them were scrapped and instead Bowser JR became the main antagonist. **The reason for this is because ShadeOfPinks wanted Mario to be the main antagonist, but I wanted Bowser to be one. Then ShadeOfPinks agreed with me and I just scrapped the antagonist idea. *This is the only show on SuperBroski to have audition tapes. *This is the only series on SuperBroski to have ShadeOfPinks in all episodes. **This is because in Knuckles Talks, ShadeOfPinks only showed up for the 2nd episode. **Also, a cancelled SuperBroski series called Yoshi's Adventure had ShadeOfPinks in all episodes but was cancelled for unown reasons. *This is one of the only SuperBroski series to have breaks without actually being cancelled. The other is Knuckles Talks, which lasted 2 weeks without a second episode. *This was ShadeOfPinks 1st appearance and 2nd planned appearance on SuperBroski. *This series is strangely inspired by Toadal Drama Island, which is a spoof of Total Drama Island. Category:Cancelled Series Category:Competition Category:Elimination Category:Plush Category:Original Series Category:Spoof Category:ShadeOfPinks